Endless Life
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Di antara keheningan malam, teriakan itu membungkam kesunyian.


**Endless Life**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: T**

 **Nomor Prompt: 43**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Di antara keheningan malam, teriakan itu membungkam kesunyian.

 **.**

 _Masih beranikah kau hidup?_

 _Masih punyakah kau kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup?_

 _Kalau aku, aku sudah menyerah dari dulu_

 _Jika kau melihatku, sejatinya kau tak melihatku_

 _Mungkin, kau memang melihat tubuhku berjalan dan berlari_

 _Tapi itu bukanlah aku_

 _Aku bukan seseorang yang seperti itu_

 _Kuberitahu kau satu rahasia misteri_

 _Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya?_

 _Aku yang kau lihat itu sebenarnya sudah lama mati_

 **[]**

Lelaki itu berteriak lagi. Kali ini Sakura sudah siap. Dia cepat-cepat menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan selimut tebal. Hatinya terus merasa berdesir. Pikiran dengan cepat berbisik, _'Aku harus segera menemuinya'_.

Seperti yang telah Sakura dengar dari banyak orang, lelaki itu sulit untuk disembuhkan. Anak sinting, stres, gila, abnormal, depresi; banyak lagi sebutan untuk orang-orang semacam itu. Tapi Sakura sudah berusaha untuk membantunya sejauh ini—membantunya untuk bertahan hidup—dan Sakura tidak ingin usahanya hanya berakhir dengan kata sia-sia. Demi Tuhan, dia menyayangi lelaki itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa mual. Baru kali ini dia ikut menderita melihat orang lain kesakitan. Biasanya, separah apa pun penyakit yang menimpa seseorang, entah orang yang masih muda atau yang sudah tua, Sakura masih dapat menganggapnya biasa. Tapi apa yang terjadi terhadap lelaki tadi jelas bukan hal 'biasa'.

Memang benar. Lelaki tadi memang tidak mengalami penyakit fisik semacam gangguan organ dalam atau jenis penyakit fatal lainnya. Tubuhnya tidak pula digerogoti oleh virus mematikan. Namun, pikirannyalah yang telah terjamah oleh bakteri bernama 'keputusasaan'.

Sambil berbaring di atas ranjang, Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya dirawat. Tidak perlu berbohong, dirinya saat ini juga sedang sakit. Demam berdarah, begitu kata dokter yang memeriksanya. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi lelaki tadi, tentu saja keadaan Sakura jauh lebih baik. Apalagi sekarang, dia sudah hampir sembuh total. Jika sudah mendapat izin, dua hari lagi Sakura bisa pulang. Sudah rindu sekali dia dengan teman-temannya di sekolah.

Dada Sakura berdegup semakin kencang. Sekali lagi, dia segera menyiapkan diri. Malam ini, lelaki yang berada di sebelah kamarnya baru saja menjerit untuk yang ketiga kali.

Sakura, dengan hati gelisah dan rasa cemas yang sangat, menyibak selimut dari ranjang, lalu berjalan keluar. Dia sedang memberanikan diri untuk menemui lelaki tadi.

 **.**

Semua kerusuhan tersebut timbul sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepat ketika pertama kali Sakura masuk rumah sakit (yang semula hanya berniat melakukan pemeriksaan tapi ternyata malah diharuskan baginya untuk menjalani rawat inap). Sebelumnya, dia sudah diberi peringatan oleh perawat untuk jangan pernah keluar dari kamar saat mendengar keributan atau teriakan dari ruangan di sebelah.

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak nekat.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama Sakura menginap. Sekitar pukul sepuluh, telinga Sakura menangkap suara berisik yang membuatnya kesulitan memejamkan mata. Sakura mengira jika suara tadi hanya berlangsung sebentar, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Namun, semakin jauh malam merangkak, ada suara-suara lain yang turut menyertainya.

 _Suara orang terisak._

Setengah kesal setengah takut, Sakura turun dari ranjang sambil memegangi infus. Dia jelas terganggu oleh suara tadi.

Jika boleh bercerita, tubuh Sakura saat itu sedang menggigil. Memijaki lantai keramik rasanya seperti berjalan di atas es batu, tapi berterimakasih saja dia kepada rasa penasaran yang terus membayang; yang kemudian memberinya keberanian untuk tetap berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar.

Masa bodoh dengan suhu tubuhnya yang masih panas atau repotnya memegangi kantong infus sambil berjalan.

Dengan tertarih, Sakura mengintip. Awalnya sedikit, lama-lama menjadi bukit. Keingintahuan memaksanya untuk terus bergerak mendekati pintu ruangan di sebelah kamarnya.

Sakura mengendap-endap. Suara isakan tadi semakin jelas terdengar.

Bagian pintu yang memuat kaca dilirik.

Di sana, di dalam kamar dengan pencahayaan yang minim, tampak seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut yang sengaja ditekuk.

 _Wajah itu._

Melihat wajah lelaki itu Sakura seperti melihat masa lalu yang teramat pilu.

Suram, gelap, tragis, pahit, perih, sendu, sedih; entah kata apa lagi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

 _Sebuah wajah yang menunjukkan raut tersiksa._

Sakura ingin menghampirinya untuk menghibur, atau menenangkan tangisannya yang belum juga berhenti, tapi membuka pintu saja dia tidak bisa.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya?_

 _Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?_

 _Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?_

Berbagai pertanyaan acak menyembul dari dalam benak. Sakura sedikit frustrasi. Dia masih menaruh minat untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang lelaki tersebut, tapi Sakura tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berjanji untuk mengunjungi lelaki tadi besok pagi.

 **.**

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. 18 tahun. Seumuran denganmu, Sakura."

Seorang perawat bernama Shizune-lah yang berbaik hati menceritakan. Esok hari setelah malam yang menyesakkan dada itu, Sakura bertekad mencari tahu. Shizune awalnya enggan berbagi informasi, tapi beruntunglah Sakura, dengan berbekal sifatnya yang keras kepala, Shizune berhasil dibuat untuk buka mulut.

"Sudah hampir tiga bulan dia dirawat di sini," ujar Shizune dengan nada datar. "Sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang normal, tentu saja, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat cerdas. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang lain ceritanya."

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya di atas ranjang.

Shizune meletakkan satu nampan berisi menu sarapan di meja. Wajahnya seketika suram. "Saat dia kelas dua SMA, orang tua Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta api."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura memegangi pakaiannya dengan erat sebagai usaha dalam mengendalikan emosi. "Jadi baru tahun ini?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Iya. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah kelas tiga sekarang, sama seperti kau, Sakura. Tapi, ya begitulah. Setelah orang tua Sasuke meninggal, Sasuke tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya. Sayang sekali bagi Sasuke, dia dipaksa untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah, semacam pembantu. Jika Sasuke menolak, pamannya akan mengancam dengan mengusirnya. Padahal, Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi selain di situ. Rumah orang tuanya juga sudah dijual untuk membayar hutang, itu pun masih belum cukup."

Shizune berhenti sejenak untuk menjeda cerita, sementara Sakura sejak tadi menahan napas. Ini hal yang baru baginya.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti... _itu_?"

"Itulah yang akan kuceritakan. Kau tahu, Sakura? Tekanan batin berulang yang menimpa seseorang dapat membuat orang tersebut menjadi terganggu, dan yang paling buruk, menjadi stres.

"Sederhananya, Sasuke merasa tertekan dengan semua keadaan itu. Sasuke adalah anak yang sangat pintar. Prestasinya di sekolah begitu cemerlang. Tapi melihat tanggung jawabnya yang harus mengurus rumah, Sasuke tentu tidak bisa lagi belajar. Semua nilainya menjadi turun. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi percaya kepada kemampuannya sendiri. Dia kemudian menjauhi teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke berhenti mempercayai mereka."

Shizune menyiapkan obat yang harus diminum Sakura. Dia kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu. "Kau seharusnya lebih tahu perasaan semacam itu, Sakura. Oh, dan masih ada satu bagian cerita yang paling penting. Sasuke..."

Shizune menghentikan kata-katanya, seakan tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. "Sasuke... dia pernah disiksa oleh pamannya."

Mata Sakura sempurna membulat. Tidak pelak lagi, kekagetan adalah hal pertama yang terungkap dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah, Suster?"

Shizune hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Matanya sudah semerah saga, tapi wanita itu dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan ada butiran yang menitik turun.

Sakura menelan ludah, sedikit kesulitan untuk kembali angkat bicara. "Darimana Suster tahu tentang semua itu?"

"Dari Sasuke langsung," balasnya pendek.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Shizune memberi penjelasan tatkala melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang masih diliputi tanya. "Kami melakukan terapi untuk mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Cukup sulit ternyata. Kami harus menghipnotisnya dan itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi bagaimana Sasuke bisa dirawat di sini? Siapa yang mengantarkan?"

"Pamannya. Saat itu Sasuke sedang demam dan terpaksa harus dirawat. Tapi seminggu kemudian, keluarga paman Sasuke malah pindah rumah. Sasuke ditinggalkan di sini. Kami berusaha menghubungi kembali paman Sasuke tapi tidak ada respons."

"Dan sampai enam bulan di sini?"

Mendadak Shizune tersenyum samar. "Kami hanya melakukan yang kami bisa. Kami tidak bisa membuangnya ke panti asuhan atau ke rumah sakit jiwa, Sakura. Kami benar-benar ingin menyembuhkannya. Memang sulit, tapi kami akan berusaha."

Shizune kembali tersenyum, seakan prospek itu begitu menggembirakan, seolah-olah Sasuke benar-benar dapat ditolong. Namun, mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Sakura melihat senyum Shizune sebagai senyuman pahit. Dia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Kau harus berjanji, Sakura. Jangan pernah lagi mengunjungi anak itu. Kami tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau sendiri sedang sakit. Kalau kau tidak segera sembuh, ibumu nanti akan marah. Jadi, sebisa mungkin jangan menambah masalah."

Sakura hanya dapat mengiyakan, tapi hatinya tentu saja berkata lain. Dia masih berniat untuk mengunjungi lelaki malang itu lagi.

 **.**

Malam kedua.

Keadaan Sakura sudah mulai membaik, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bersenang-senang atau bersantai ria di atas ranjang. Masih ada beberapa hal yang dia pikirkan, terutama tentang lelaki yang diceritakan oleh Shizune tadi pagi.

Setelah menunggu hingga keadaan dirasa aman (maksudnya, saat sudah larut sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya), Sakura menyelinap keluar, bermaksud menemui Sasuke kembali.

Dari balik pintu kaca, Sakura melambai kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

Tapi, mungkin, karena lelaki tadi—Sasuke—tidak mendengar, Sakura diacuhkan. Matanya memang menaruh minat kepada Sakura, walau hanya sedikit.

Sungguh sayang Sakura tidak dapat membuka pintu karena terkunci, sehingga dia tidak bisa bercakap-cakap secara langsung. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, masalah ini membuatnya otaknya berputar.

Sakura berencana meminjam kunci kepada Shizune.

 **.**

Malam ketiga.

Terdengar bunyi klik, kemudian ceklek, dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Sakura bersyukur bahwa Shizune ternyata mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah perawat itu menyadari niat baik Sakura untuk ikut menolong lelaki tadi.

Mata Sakura menjelajahi sepenjuru. Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang, belum tidur. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Halo. Aku datang. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura, mencoba menyapa, memulai percakapan.

Kepala berambut hitam menoleh.

 _Oh, demi Tuhan._

Sakura berhenti sejenak karena sedikit terkejut. Lelaki ini sangatlah tampan, Sakura baru saja menyadarinya. Yah, terlepas dari rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan pandangan matanya yang tidak terlalu terfokus.

Pelan-pelan, lelaki tadi mengangguk. Terlihat ingin terbicara tapi masih ragu-ragu. Sakura memutuskan untuk berucap lagi.

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama Sakura."

Mata Sasuke bersinar. Entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba merasa gembira. Senyuman ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya membalas.

Sakura senang karena ternyata kondisi Sasuke tidak seburuk yang dia duga. Dia bisa diajak bercakap-cakap. Sakura lalu mulai bertanya tentang hal-hal ringan; seperti, umurmu berapa, apa makanan kesukaanmu, apa warna favoritmu, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" tanya Sakura setelah lama berbicara, sebab dia merasa sudah cukup banyak tahu tentang lelaki itu.

Tak disangka, Sasuke, usai mendengar kata "teman" yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura, memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, tatapan yang tajam tadi berubah menjadi sorot penuh ketakutan.

"Pergi!" seru Sasuke kepada Sakura, tangannya yang sedang terkepal tampak gemetar.

"Sasuke?"

"Kubilang pergi!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Tangan menunjuk pada pintu.

Sakura akhirnya tersadar. Sepertinya dia telah membuat kesalahan.

Namun, melihat kejadian pada malam hari ini, Sakura bertanya-tanya; apakah depresi yang diderita Sasuke adalah hal yang nyata? Atau, semua itu hanya pura-pura?

 **.**

Malam keempat.

Sasuke tidak mau lagi menatap wajah Sakura, bahkan ketika gadis itu membawa buah-buahan. Sakura berusaha membangun kembali percakapan, tapi sangat sedikit yang dijawab oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

Malam kelima.

Keadaan Sakura sudah sangat baik, bahkan dia sudah tidak memakai infus.

Masih belum menyerah, Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dia tidak membawa buah-buahan, tapi sebuah buku sketsa dan sebatang pensil.

Pagi sebelumnya, Sakura memang berusaha mengorek informasi dari Shizune, tentang apa hobi Sasuke. Shizune bilang bahwa Sasuke sangat suka menggambar. Sasuke bilang dia dulu pernah bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang _mangaka_.

Maka, dengan semangat yang membara, Sakura dengan senang hati pergi ke toko terdekat. Malangnya, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah dan mengusirnnya keluar. Karena Sasuke tidak mau menerima buku sketsa dan pensil yang diberikan, Sakura meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

 **.**

Malam keenam.

Kali ini, bukan Sakura yang pertama membuka percakapan, tapi Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu dan hendak menyapa Sasuke seperti biasanya, namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mematung di tempat.

"Aku ingin mati saja..." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang terperanjat kaget tentu saja ingin membalas, semacam bertanya, _"kenapa?"_ , tapi mulutnya terasa kering. Dia sudah menduga sebelumnya, bahwa hal-hal semacam ini akan terjadi, tapi dia belum siap untuk mendengar.

"Aku sudah lelah, Sakura. Aku lelah berpura-pura."

Demi apa, bahkan Sakura tidak sanggup untuk bernapas, saking gugupnya dia sekarang.

"Sejak dulu, aku bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupku di dunia ini."

Semilir angin berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela, memberi warna baru di dalam ruangan remang-remang tersebut. Sebuah warna kesuraman.

"Aku kemudian mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan satu jawaban pun. Aku sudah membaca banyak buku dan bertanya kepada banyak orang, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti tentang semua ini. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Aku bingung ke mana lagi harus meneruskan langkahku."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku berusaha untuk bertahan, tapi pada akhirnya, aku terus-terusan ditinggal. Ini menyakitkan, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua kebodohan ini."

"Sasuke!"

Netra hitam menatap iris _emerald_.

Sungguh, Sakura benci dengan tatapan mata seperti itu. Tatapan mata yang seolah tidak memiliki makna lagi, tak memiliki kehidupan lagi.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal. Kau memang benar, aku ini sulit untuk bisa disembuhkan. Meskipun aku dapat bercakap-cakap denganmu secara normal, aku tetap tidak bisa memandang hidup ini dengan arah yang sama lagi. Semua orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku. Ayahku, ibuku, kemudian pamanku yang sangat membenciku. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, aku tidak punya apa-apa. Setelah aku sembuh, kau juga pasti akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Sakura terhenyak. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu, Sasuke? Selama ini aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku peduli padamu."

Sasuke terawa keras-keras, seolah kata-kata Sakura barusan adalah lelucon yang pantas untuk ditertawakan. "Ha? Kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa kau harus peduli padaku? Bagiku kau siapa? Bagimu aku siapa?"

"Bagiku kau adalah orang yang berarti, Sasuke!" Sakura membalas dengan lebih lantang. Emosinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Kali ini, Sasuke menghentikan tawanya.

"Katamu kau ingin mencari apa tujuan dari hidupmu di dunia ini? Katamu kau ingin tahu apa makna kehadiranmu di dunia ini, kan? Lalu, setelah kau menemukan jawabannya, apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi padamu? Kau akan menjalani hidup dengan lebih bersemangat? Kau akan kembali belajar dan mengejar mimpimu? Iya? Kau pembohong besar, Sasuke. Kau hanya sedang ketakutan. Sikapmu yang lembek karena menganggap kehidupan ini tidak ada artinya, omong kosong apa itu? Kau orang pecundang, Sasuke! Kau terkurung di dalam dunia imajinasimu sendiri untuk mentupi bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang lemah!"

"Aku bukan orang lemah!"

"Kau orang yang egois! Kau hanya berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri. kau tidak pernah sekali pun merenungkan orang lain yang jauh lebih menderita dibanding dengan—"

"Aku bukan orang egois!"

Sasuke sampai berdiri untuk mengimbangi perdebatannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke berubah menjadi sedingin siraman hujan es, "silakan keluar dari kamarku."

"Aku menolak."

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku di sini sekarang. Kau yang akan menjadi saksinya."

"Aku menolak untuk pergi. Tidak akan terjadi kematian di malam ini. Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai kau tertidur."

"Aku akan segera tidur, tenang saja, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan terbangun lagi."

"Aku bisa memanggil perawat."

"Aku mungkin sudah mati pada saat itu."

"Sasuke!"

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau mengekangku seperti ini?"

"Sasuke," suara Sakura sedikit melunak, "apakah kau tahu bahwa kehidupan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir? Bahkan setelah kematian di dunia, kehidupan masih akan terus berlanjut. Kau seharusnya tahu tentang hal ini. Kalau kau mati sekarang, bekal apa yang akan kaubawa di kehidupanmu setelah mati nanti?"

"Memangnya itu penting? Memangnya aku percaya dengan semua ucapanmu?"

"Kau harus percaya."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah sendiri di dunia ini. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang berarti padamu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu, apa susahnya?"

"Itu sulit."

"Ubah saja pemikiramu menjadi mudah. Gampang, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia benar-benar muak dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Semoga kita besok masih dapat bertemu lagi, Sasuke."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Sakura keluar dan mengunci pintu kembali.

Di dalam kamar, Sakura tidak dapat tertidur. Kegelisahan datang menghampiri selalu.

Pada tengah malam, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura mendengar Sasuke menjerit panjang. Entah apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tapi Sakura tidak datang lagi ke kamar Sasuke untuk memeriksa. Dia memilih memanggil dokter dan perawat untuk menenangkannya.

 _Mungkin memang benar, Sasuke sudah larut dalam keputusasaan dan tidak dapat lagi disembuhkan._

Saat seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat datang untuk menenangkan Sasuke, barulah lelaki itu terdiam.

 **.**

Malam ketujuh.

Malam saat Sakura mendengar Sasuke berteriak-teriak selama dua hari berturut-turut. Namun, kali ini lain. Sakura memang mendengar Sasuke menjerit sebanyak tiga kali, tapi jeritannya mendadak berhenti. Semula Sakura mengira bahwa, seperti kemarin, sudah ada perawat yang menanganinya. Akan tetapi, malam ini dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sakura memutuskan untuk segera menemui Sasuke.

Entah mengapa, Sakura mendapat firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

Dengan hati-hati, seperti yang sering Sakura lakukan ketika hendak menemui Sasuke, gadis itu membuka kunci pintu kamar.

Kali ini, bukan lagi Sasuke yang menjerit, namun Sakura.

Di dalam ruangan yang selalu redup itu, seorang lelaki yang dikenal Sakura sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, terbujur tak berdaya di pojok kamar. Dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, mengalirlah cecair merah yang kemudian menggenang di atas lantai. Silet tajam kecil bergagang biru tergeletak tak jauh dari lelaki itu.

 **.**

Ini sudah tiga jam berlalu setelah penemuan yang sempat menggegerkan seisi rumah sakit.

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan ruang ICU sekarang. Hatinya terus saja menghamba untuk berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa.

 _Semoga aku belum terlambat, semoga aku belum terlambat, semoga aku belum terlambat..._

Mata Sakura terasa panas. Perih sekali sampai dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan lelehannya yang ingin tumpah.

 _Semoga kau mengerti, Sasuke, bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak akan pernah sendiri di dunia ini..._

 _Semoga kau tidak pernah menyerah untuk tetap bangun dan membuka mata setiap hari..._

 _Semoga kau memahami, bahwa aku sedang menunggumu di sini..._

 **.**

 **[Epilog—Dua Hari Kemudian]**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah sembuh dari demamku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik, seperti yang kaulihat. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku."

"Tentu saja, Sasuke."

Sakura meraba pergelangan kiri Sasuke yang kini terbungkus perban. Ada rasa sedih yang menggumpal, tapi lebih banyak lagi rasa lega yang menguar.

 _Dia masih hidup. Sasuke-nya masih hidup. Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk terus bertahan hidup._

Betapa bahagianya Sakura saat melihat tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar itu. Tiada lagi kehampaan, kekosongan, kepahitan atau bahkan kesuraman di sana. Semuanya sudah hilang.

"Sakura, kalau aku berkata aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku, apakah kau akan percaya?"

"Aku percaya."

"Kalau aku harus berjuang dengan bekerja terlebih dahulu, apakah mimpiku menjadi seorang _mangaka_ akan terwujud?"

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku berkata aku tulus mencintaimu, apakah kau akan percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sasuke. Dan aku juga dengan tulus mencintaimu."[]

 **Sunday—July 15th, 2018**


End file.
